Firs Time
by Sabaku No Itsuka
Summary: "Kau tidak hati-hati." Dengus Sasori lalu berjalan mendekati lemari kecil di samping meja belajar. Membuka laci kecil dan mengambil tali, Dildo, Vebrirator, dan toy sex lainnya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Gaara yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di balik punggung Sasori.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto :)**

Sabaku Gaara mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Sakura Haruno, gadis manis dengan surai pink panjang yang tengah membereskan buku-buku yang tadi di pakai untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamanya dan saudara kembarnya, Sasori. Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang mengenakan kemaja putih tipis dengan hot pan's pendek berwarna krim, di perhatikannya Sakura dari atas hingga kebawah. Gaara terkekeh pelan melihat Sakura yang sedang membungkuk membereskan buku-bukunya sehingga memperlihat pakaian dalam berwarna putih gading yang sedang di pakainya. Gaara menyeringai mesum. "Mendapat gambar bagus eh?" tanya Sabaku Sasori pada saudara kembarnya, dan di balas senyuman tipis sang adik. Merasa penasaran Sasori yang berada di seberang sofa sedikit bergeser mendekati Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa di depan meja kaca, disana ada Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Gaara menunjuk Sakura dengan dagu, Sasori menyeringai kemudian ikut memperhatikan Sakura. Gaara, Sasori, dan Sakura. Mereka merupakan teman sejak kecil, Gaara pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji 'ai' di keningnya, Sasori, saudara kembar Gaara. berambut merah darah dengan wajah baby face, dan sangat mesum pada temen perempuannya, Sakura. Sakura, gadis belia berumur 16 tahun, lebih muda satu tahun dari Sasori dan Gaara, memiliki rambut pink panjang dan mata hijau teduh. Sakura adalah tipe gadis cerewat, manis, dan galak.

Merasa di perhatikan Sakura menatap tajam Sasori dan Gaara, "Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Sakura galak.

"Hey Saku, lihat kamera." perintah Sasori.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sasori mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, karena ketahuan memperhatika payudara Sakura yang belum tumbuh sempurna.

"Tanpa aku jawab pun, kau tau berapa umurku Sasori." Ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

Sasori terkekeh. "Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua. Apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Sasori lagi, sementara Gaara masih setia mengarahkan kameranya kearah Sakura.

"Sudah," jawab Sakura sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

Sasori melirik Gaara yang di balas lirikan pula oleh Gaara, "Dengan siapa?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Mendongakkan kepala menatap mata hijau lembut milik Gaara. "Kekasihku." Sakura menjawab malu-malu.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?!" Sasori tampak tak percaya dengan pengakuan Sakura. Sial! Dia kecolongan.

"Kenapa kami tidak di beritahu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sakura, dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di belakang Sakura.

Gaara mengambil alih buku-buku milik Sakura lalu menumpuk buku tersebut di meja kaca bersama dengan buku miliknya dan juga milik Sasori. Kemudian di letakkannya handycam miliknya di atas buku yang telah tersusun diatas meja dan mengarahkannya kearah Sasori dan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "ayolah, aku sudah dewasa, aku rasa aku sudah pantas punya pacar."

"Begitukah Saku..." bisik Sasori di cuping telinga kiri Sakura. Merasa risih Sakura mendorong kepala Sasori dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku tahu, usiaku baru enam belas tahun." Sakura menengokkan ke sebelah kiri dimana kepala Sasori berada. Di tatapnya mata hazel sahabat kecilnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa jaga diri, lagi pula Deidara-kun itu bukan laki-laki berengsek, percayalah."

"Jadi, namanya Deidara?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara yang kini menjulang tinggi di seberang meja kaca. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Sasori sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Sasori yang duduk di belakang Sakura mendengus. "kami mencintaimu Saku, putuslah dengan laki-laki yang tak jelas jenis kelaminnya." bisik Sasori di cuping telinga Sakura seraya menjilat pipi dan telinga belakang Sakura. Diraihnya kedua payudara Sakura yang belum tumbuh sempurna dengan kedua tangannya dari arah belakang, kemudian meremasnya pelan. Sasori menuntun Sakura agar duduk di sofa, kakinya mengangkangi bokong Sakura lalu menggesek-gesekkannya dengan selangkangan dan pantat Sakura. Tangannya masih setia meremas dua gundukan kenyal milik Haruno Sakura, teman masa kecil yang dia cintai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. AKHH-" pekik Sakura kaget. Sakura terengah mencoba melepas kedua tangan kekar Gaara yang mencengkram tangan mungilnya, entah Gaara yang melemah atau sengaja, Sakura bisa lepas dari cengkraman tangan Gaara. "tugas kusudah selesai, aku mau pulang." Ucapnya terbata. Di singkirkan olehnya kedua tangan Sasori yang masih setia meremas payudara kecil-nya. Sungguh, Sakura ketakutan saat ini. Ini bukan Sasori dan Gaara sahabat-nya, sekali pun Sasori mesum, Sasori tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Biasa-nya Sasori hanya menggodanya dengan kata-kata. 'bibirmu terlihat menggoda nona, bolehku coba.' Yang akan di balas Sakura dengan lemparan bantal, buku, atau

apapun yang bisa dia raih. Sementara Gaara, dia akan tersenyum tipis.

Sasori terkekeh, memeluk lebih erat tubuh mungil Sakura dari belakang. Sakura sesak, dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kau bilang apa? pulang?" Sasori tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar aneh di telinga Sakura. Sasori berhenti tertawa, wajah tampannya yang biasa bersahabat menjadi dingin."Tidak!" Mengecup belakang telinga Sakura, "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Saki." Dia berbisik seraya meniupnya pelan.

"Ahh.." Desis Sakura tak sadar. Sakura meringis, rasanya ingin menangis.

"Bantu aku Gaara." Gaara tidak suka di perintah dia lebih suka memerintah, tapi untuk kali ini ada sedikit pengecualian. Gaara mendekati Sakura. Memegangi kaki mungil Sakura lalu mengangkatnya. "Kyaaaa..." Sakura berteriak. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, lepaskan aku!" terus meronta minta di lepaskan.

Gaara memegangi kaki Sakura dan Sasori memegangi tangan Sakura, kedua saudara ini bekerja sama mengangkat Sakura yang tidak bisa diam, gadis berambut pink ini terus memberontak. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, membuat Gaara ke walahan. perlu di ketahui, Sakura bukan gadis biasa, dia di sebut gadis monter dengan kekuatan tidak biasa yang di miliki-nya. Tubuhnya boleh kecil, penampilan manis, periang. Tapi siapa sangka gadis bertubuh mungil berwajah manis ini memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan laki-laki, bahkan dia jago karate. Itulah alasan kenapa Gaara dan Sasori harus bekerja sama untuk menjinakkannya.

Sempat kesulitan melewati tangga, akhirnya kerja keras mereka tidak sia-sia. Mereka tlah sampai di kamar Sasori yang berada di lantai dua.

Gaara dan Sasori membanting tubuh Sakura keatas ranjang empuk Sasori. Sakura sempat melawan, dia berhasil menendang selangkangan Gaara, belum sempat ia melarikan diri Sasori sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya, memojokan tubuh mungilnya kekepala ranjang dengan kaki mengangkangi tubuhnya. Sakura mulai kehabisan tenaga ketika Sasori memegang kedua tangannya lalu membawanya ke atas kepala dan menekan tangannya ke dinding, Sakura meringis. "Sa~hiks.. khit~." Dia mulai menangis.

Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, "Kalau tidak mau sakit, diam!" Sasori membentak gadis pink yang kini menundukkan kepala sambil terisak sedih. kalau boleh jujur dia juga tidak tega, tapi apa boleh buat. ini demi masa depannya dan Gaara. sudah lama Sasori bersabar menunggu Sakura mengakui keberadaannya dan Gaara sebagai laki-laki bukan hanya sebatas teman. Apa Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya dan Gaara? Dia tampan, pengeran sekolah, pintar, ketua osis dan Gaara kapten basket. Apa lagi yang kurang.

Sementara Sasori masih sibuk membentak Sakura, Gaara di sibukkan oleh selangkangannya yang ngilu. Sasori mendekati Gaara setelah ia mengikat tangan si pinky di kepala ranjang dengan tali yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. "Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara," Sasori khawatir pada keadaan adik kembar merahnya, walau bagaimanapun tendangan Sakura tidak bisa di anggap sepele.

"Sakit bodoh!" Gaara memarahi Sasori membuat pemuda berwajah baby face itu mendengus, "Arghhh... sial!" Umpat Gaara, tangannya mengelus-elus selangkangannya.

"Kau tidak hati-hati." Dengus Sasori lalu berjalan mendekati lemari kecil di samping meja belajar. Membuka laci kecil dan mengambil tali, Dildo, Vebrirator, dan toy sex lainnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Gaara yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di balik punggung Sasori.

"Teman." Jawab Sasori seraya berjalan ke ranjang dimana ada Sakura yang masih meronta di atasnya.

Gaara mendekati Sasori, mengambil tali dari tangannya lalu mendekati Sakura. Sasori meletakan mainannya di atas ranjang lalu naik ke atas Sakura yang duduk meringkuk takut. Menarik kaki kecil gadis itu, dia memegang hot pant's Sakura lalu menariknya kebawah bersama dengan celana dalamnya, "Sasori.. " Sakura menangis. Sasori tetap acuh, melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sakura merapatkan kedua kakinya, tidak mengizinkan Sasori menarik celana dan CD miliknya membuat Sasori geram dan menarik celananya kasar "Hiks... Hiks..." Tidak tahan dengan isak tangis Sakura Sasori membungkam mulut lezat Sakura dengan lidahnya, mencium kasar, meleskan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Sakura mencari lidah Sakura untuk di ajak bermain. "Emmuu_hhmmmh~uuhg..." Erang Sakura, tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Sasori menarik hot pants Sakura sebatas paha, memberi aba-aba pada Gaara agar melanjut kan tugasnya melepas hot pants Sakura.

**TBC...**


End file.
